


Twins: The origins

by Porgles



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: >///w///, F/M, ahhh, arrghhnn, based on ask deny sharp, first fic and this is what i do omg, im sin, poorrrnnnsssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porgles/pseuds/Porgles
Summary: Alek accidentally knocks Deryn up. Based on a comic I saw on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> /)>//w//

It was a beautiful day as _The Selkie_ began its voyage into the clear summer skies of the northern coast. Liftoff had gone off without a hitch just hours before, all but for a minor setback to do with some clanker contraption a guest had brought on board. But that was nothing a quick ballast blow didn’t fix, and soon everything was going smoothly once again.

 

Aleksander Hohenberg far past ready to blow ballast himself, but greedily holds on to make this last as long as he possibly can. Even though this mission will keep him aboard _The_ _Selkie_ for three glorious weeks, its been even longer since he had seen Deryn last. He wants to drink in every bit of her; her scent, her warmth, her teeth digging into his shoulder as she tried not to make a sound.

 

If they were at home he’d be dead set on making the woman scream for him, but Deryn put up with enough whispers for being the only female officer aboard the airship as it was. Any rumors of a famous ex prince sharing her bed would just make things trickier for the both of them, even if most were begrudgingly aware of their relationship. It was one thing to unapologetically live together, another to flaunt their affair in front of Deryn’s men.

 

Alek pulls Deryn closer to his chest and slows down a bit, focusing only on not giving in. He can tell by the desperate way she rolls her hips that she’s ready for a second climax and he is determined to give it to her. Placing both hands on her hips he thrusts deep, looking for that magical spot that always heralds profanity. When he finds it Deryn throws her head back and has to slap a hand over her mouth, and Alek can just faintly hear the start of a swear.

 

“A-alek…” Deryn groans between her fingers, the nails of her other hand carving into his shoulder, “I…”

 

“Mr. Hohenberg, welcome again to _The Selkie,_ ”

 

Deryn made a strangled noise between a moan and a screech, but Alek barely heard that or the rest of the lizard’s message.

 

It wasn’t only that the creature had broken his concentration, but also that in her surprise Deryn’s body had clenched around him. Alek choked out a shuddering groan as he tried to hold back, but couldn’t. She even gripped him so tightly he couldn’t pull out, even if he had wanted to. And for a few wonderful moments Alek didn’t even care. His eyes rolled back in his skull as his essence filled her womb, before finally coming back to earth when Deryn asked him why he had stopped.

 

Alek looked down at her guiltily then donned a sheepish smile. Deryn’s eyes widened.

 

“You _didn’t_ ” she said, going to sit up before Alek stopped her.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t move,” He says, “There is…quite a lot of it.”

 

Deryn scowled at him with disgust and tried to stand.

 

“ _Barking spiders_ Alek!” she swore as cum trickled down her inner thigh.

 

“I did warn you,” Alek said, pulling his handkerchief from a breast pocket.

 

The rest of the trip they restricted any intimacy to Deryn’s cabin. After that Alek bid her a fond farewell, only to see her show up red faced a week after that. Even as Alek guiltily watched Deryn curse as she tried to buckle a belt over her bulging stomach, he couldn’t help but feel a small satisfaction.


End file.
